


Simplified Bond

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brutification, F/F, Intelligence Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Djeeta gets a bit too into her new as an Ogre, to her diminishing intellect's horror.
Relationships: Djeeta/Lyria (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: June Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Kudos: 2





	Simplified Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater

Another calm wind passed through the sails of the Grandcypher. The strong airship carried an equally strong crew aboard it, headed by a Captain that was still getting used to things. Her allies helped her along whenever necessary, but she didn’t want to drag them down so she had to keep on improving by her own. Maybe someday, she’d be the one they’d rely on instead of the other way around.

On this bright and sunny day, the young captain Djeeta was channeling her power through her fists, slamming it through dummy after dummy in an attempt to make her punches stronger. One of her crew members, a burly looking Draph, had told her that it was the quickest way to get stronger, and she had no reason to think he was lying to her.

“Are you sure that this is the way to go, Djeeta?” The sky-blue haired girl, Lyria, spoke up as she replaced yet another dummy. “You’ve been going at this for hours, are you really sure that this is healthy and safe? Don’t you think you need to take a break or something?” She asked again, feeling more than a little worried on her friend’s behalf.

The blonde Captain shone a smile towards her smaller friend. “Don’t worry, Lyria. I know the limits of my own strength, and if I don’t surpass them, I won’t be able to protect you and the others. Just bear with me as I work on getting better, okay?” The bright-eyed girl chimed as she clenched her fist once more, entering her stance as she jabbed a few inches forward. “I just have to reach that level, then we can take a break and have fun for the day. Okay?”

“I dunno, you look like you’re sweating up a ton wearing that dress and just… going through the motions. Maybe you should take it slower, make sure you have those motions in check?” Her friend made her opinion known, only to gasp as the next dummy went flying instead of being penetrated. “W-Whoa!”

Djeeta’s grin grew as she felt the power throbbing its way through her body. “This is what I’m looking for, power to protect you, Lyria!” She giggled as she motioned for another dummy, knocking its head off with another hook before jabbing forward and sending the headless sack flying off the side of the ship. “I think I’m getting a hang of it! I can see the improvement, I just..!”

Lyria set up one more dummy before she kneeled down and hid under her hands, hoping that she wouldn’t get hit by a stray blow. Strength was what the girl was looking for, yes, but she had tunneled in on that growth to the detriment of her surroundings. She was going to have to clean up so much sand by the end of all of this…

The Captain threw one more punch as the muscles bulged along her body, making her let out a gasp of shock as she fell onto her knees, panting in pure pleasure as she realized her body was trying to push past it’s limits. She needed… She needed to get all of her clothes off, NOW, otherwise they’d be wasted and ripped to shreds by her growth!

“D-Djeeta! What’s wrong-” Her friend openly started worrying for the blonde on the floor, only to yelp as a set of clothes were thrown straight at her face. Once she got the shirt and the skirt off her, she immediately started blushing as she noticed what was happening in front of her.

The young Captain, who was trying to increase her power further and further, was now bulging with muscle all across her body. Not to the point where every single muscle outgrew her body, but enough for the definition of said muscles to permeate her form. She could take a single step, and her muscles would flex in turn, showing just how strong she had gotten. Yet at the same time, it wasn’t the only part of her that had grown. If one looked down to the more sensitive and delicate feminine areas, like her hips and her ass, or even her breasts, all of them had gotten significantly firmer and even a little bigger thanks to her strength increasing.

Djeeta let out a delighted gasp as she slowly got back up, the only thing remaining on her body being her underwear. Not that it remained plain and white for long, as her power caused it to transform into an outfit made entirely out of tiger skin. A bikini top that pressed up against her breasts to keep those firm puppies held up, while her ass and pussy were neatly covered up by a tiger-skin loincloth that seemed to be as durable as her spirit. Neither of these revealing pieces of clothing would tear any time soon…

“Haha… Strong!” The Captain chimed, though there seemed to be something off about the way that she spoke. Was she sounding a little simpler? No, she was probably just exhausted, that had to be it. The sweat pouring from her head and all the way down her body was a sign of that, maybe she just needed a moment to breathe and stretch.

Lyria watched with a mixture of worry and awe in her eyes, especially as she kneeled down and pushed her fingers against some of those emphasized muscles. She could feel them pumping back against her when she touched them, making them feel even stronger... 

“G-Gosh, you’ve really gotten strong, Djeeta. I didn’t think that it’d cause you to look like this, but I… I think it’s kind of cool!” The younger girl chimed, blushing as she took in the girl’s looks a little further. She wasn’t lying when she said she was cool, but she didn’t mention how attractive that muscled look was. Her legs even started to shake as she kept watching, making her feel a little woozy…

Before the girl fell onto her bottom, the stronger blonde grabbed her and laid her down gently, smiling from ear to ear. “Safe.” She said simply, grinning a little as she ruffled the smaller girl’s hair. No, she definitely sounded stupider than before, was there something wrong with her? Did all of her smarts get converted into muscle?

“D-Djeeta, who am I? How did we meet?” Lyria asked, just wanting that worried feeling in her stomach to go away.

The blonde tapped her chin for a moment, not realizing that she was drooling at the same time. “Lyria. Friend. Bad people, smash ‘em!” The muscled girl chimed, putting things a bit too simply for many to understand. Not to the girl who she was linked to, as she understood the general gist of what she was trying to say.

“Djeeta, please! Say something more complicated! You’re scaring me with those words, it’s like you’re not smart anymore…” Even though she acted like she knew things, it didn’t subdue the younger girl’s worried mind. Maybe if she just asked her outright like that…

Unfortunately, Djeeta had other plans in mind. “Lyria.” She said as she climbed atop of the smaller girl, carefully stroking her thick finger up against her cheek. “Cute. Want to mate.” She said with a firm tone, making her desires known as she started using the other hand to massage the younger girl’s smaller breast…

“W-Wait, that’s, n-no, girls can’t do that, Djeeta!” Lyria cried out in shock before letting out a moan, courtesy of a knee forcing its way between her thighs and a couple of hands kneading away at her underdeveloped breasts. She didn’t understand the kind of feeling that was rushing through her, as this was her first time…

The Captain just kept on grinning like an oversized simpleton, with only a couple of things on her mind. The first was her strength, how much she loved it and wanted more of it. The second was the girl underneath her, who she also loved and wanted to shower in it. What better way to shower a girl you liked in love than to mate with them and make them your permanent companion?

Unfortunately for the young sky-blue haired girl, the more she tried to struggle, the more the girl on top tried to pleasure her. It was a cursed loop, and the warmer she got the more unbearable it got in turn. What could she possibly do to stop it?

A stray thought came to mind, making Lyria’s eyes shoot open as she tried to take advantage of that. It meant that she had to try and use her lifelink to stop the girl and return her to normal, maybe with a potential side effect that’d affect them both, but it was worth the risk…

The muscles that quickly bulged along her body were an indication that her plan had failed, as a simple moan left her lips. The growth of her body was much faster than her Captain’s, as her eyes started growing dimmer and emptier. Combine that with her dress being replaced with an identical set of tiger-print clothes like the ones her friend wore, and two looked like proper Ogres with how much power laid in their bodies.

Now… what was she trying to do again? Was it something that didn’t involve her muscles..? Considering the girl on top of her, maybe… no, of course, that’s what was happening. She was mating with her Mate! How could she have been so stupid?

With Lyria’s mind turned into a simplified mush just like the musclebound idiot in front of her, she leaned in for a kiss and got one in return from her beloved Mate. So what if the two had turned into muscled maniacs? They were happy with one another, as Mates rightfully should be.

Maybe somebody could help them change back to normal, but for now, the two Ogres went at it, playing and loving one another with all of their might...


End file.
